


Without You

by Light_of_Dawn19



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Dawn19/pseuds/Light_of_Dawn19
Summary: Short blurb of Steve's thoughts when he thinks Tony's gone during Infinity War. First thing I've written and posted. TW for suicidal thoughts. Might be a little OOC.





	Without You

How am I supposed to say goodbye to the only one I’ve thought about in years?  
The one who I failed the most and can’t bring myself to at least call.  
I betrayed him and now he’s gone  
He believed in me, in us, in what we stood for, but I was scared  
I ran hoping he would understand.  
He could do better, and Bucky needed me more.  
Little did I realize how hard he was running towards me.  
He needed me then more than ever  
And I turned away.  
He might never forgive me. I don’t expect him to  
I just wish I would have told him how much I loved him  
Before he was gone.  
The man with a guiding star in his chest  
Could have guided this world to salvation  
He would have done it with a smirk and carefree attitude  
To hide the fear and panic he no doubt had.  
We may be back. We may be free once more.  
But without him to come home to,  
I’m more lost now than before.  
One can only hope, that my end will bring us together once more.  
Tony, I loved him then. I love him still.  
Even if we defeat Thanos,  
I hope to be with him again soon.  
And maybe then I can prove to him, how truly sorry I am.  
And how much I’ve never stopped loving him.


End file.
